


Scenery

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle against the 1/48 Zaku, Meijin Kawaguchi the 3rd isn't entirely happy with the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenery

So many things had gone wrong today, Kawaguchi thought to himself as he turned to stare out of the window. Too many things; the chairman's idea to send the 1/48 Zaku to the battlefield had been completely uncalled for, and while he figured the chairman had to be aware of Meijin Kawaguchi's opinion on the matter after his little visit, the whole battle still annoyed him. It was good that the Sei Iori and Reiji team, with help from a couple of other fighters, had been skilled enough to defeat the thing. Kawaguchi had helped them for a bit himself, but there was the fact that he would've wanted to do more. He had wanted to _fight._

Unfortunately, Allan had been right to tell him to hold back. There was his position to consider; running into the battle was not something the Meijin should do, not to mention possibly endangering Kämpfer Amazing. Risking serious damage on their gunpla this early into the tournament was unacceptable, and even with the Works Team backing him up to take care of any possible issues, what Allan had said had been absolutely correct. There had been no reason for him to participate in the chairman's idiocy, when they were aiming for the championship, not for getting more viewers for the TV broadcast of the tournament.

"Are you angry?" Allan, sitting behind him, asked while studying the reflection of Meijin Kawaguchi's stern expression on the window. "I understand how you feel, but we should concentrate on the tournament and not worry about minor details like this."

Kawaguchi spun around and gave Allan a sharp look, but he then shook his head. "Saying I'm angry wouldn't be the correct wording," he said in a cool voice, managing to keep his feelings from showing. "I've made my point already. It would only hold us back if we dwell on the matter." He raised his right hand and clenched it into a fist. "The outcome is acceptable, but I'm left frustrated at the limitation of what I could have done in the situation." Allan knew him well enough to understand his feelings, he knew that much, but he still found himself frowning as he put the sunglasses he was holding in his left hand back on.

There was a moment of silence as Allan watched him with a somewhat questioning look. "Frustrated. Hmm. Is there anything I can do?" Allan asked with a hint of a smile. "You do seem to have been on the edge lately, especially after the tournament started. If it's anything I can help you with..." He trailed off, giving Kawaguchi a meaningful look. Allan was right, again, Kawaguchi mentally admitted as he looked back at him. Now that the World Tournament had started, and his official appearances were expected to be most professional, playing the part of Meijin Kawaguchi had turned out to be even more stressful than he'd expected.

And here was Allan, offering to take care of his stress. Might just as well take the offer, he thought, mentally smirking as he took a step closer and studied his partner. There was the side table between them, and after a second of thought, he leaned down and pushed the thing against the wall, out of the way. "As the matter of fact, you can. Do you realize how irritated I am for being ordered around?" He kept his eyes firm as he took another step closer then leaned over Allan, placing his hand on the armrest of the chair the man was sitting in. "You were absolutely right, that I won't deny," he admitted. "But it's up to the Meijin to choose his approach in battle, and meanwhile _your_ role is to support me to your best ability, am I correct?"

A slight nod was the initial reply; Allan then lowered his face, appearing defeated. "Just as you say, Meijin," he confirmed. "Today's situation was regrettable, but in the future, I'll leave battle decisions to you and provide you with the best support I can. Is this what you wanted to hear? Or," he then asked with a thoughtful smile. "Were you expecting something else? I made up my mind long time ago, and you know it."

"It's what I wanted to hear," Kawaguchi replied. "But not _all_ I want," he added with a smirk. "For keeping me away from the battle, and for leaving me with this frustration, you have to take responsibility. I believe this is also one of your duties, is it not?" He moved away and circled behind Allan's chair, then stopped for a moment to consider his options. Allan turned to look over his shoulder curiously, and Kawaguchi grinned as he pulled a chair sitting by the desk closer. "Give me your tie," he ordered.

Allan shook his head but smiled as he undid his tie and handed it over. "I have about two guesses about where this is going, and I also think both are correct," he remarked, sounding rather cheerful for someone who was second-guessing their partner. "May I at least, as your supporter and adviser, tell you to go pick up a few things from the nightstand before continuing any further?"

A valid piece of advice; a couple of steps was all it took Kawaguchi to reach the nightstand, and he quickly grabbed a bottle of lubricant from the drawer before returning behind Allan's chair. He placed the bottle on the desk and held up the tie Allan had given him. "Your hands," he ordered. Allan complied, offering his hands over the backrest of the chair he was sitting in, and Kawaguchi smirked as he knelt down and tied the man's wrists together. He paused for a moment then pulled the lighter chair right behind Allan's seat, close enough that he could secure Allan's hands to one of the chair legs.

"And looks like my first guess was correct," Allan commented on the latest turn of events, but he make no move to try freeing his arms - which wouldn't really have been much of a task, considering he could've, with minor effort, tipped the chair over and from there he could've just pulled his hands away. "I'd wager my other guess would also be correct," he added with a smile. "But that's irrelevant right now."

Kawaguchi studied his work for a moment then walked around the chair, stopping in front of the man again. "Your duty is not to make guesses of what I might or might not be in the mood for doing. Consider this a punishment for stopping me." He stepped closer and placed his hands over Allan's shoulders, leaning on the backrest of the chair as he stared into Allan's eyes. "No complaints, is that understood?"

"Yes, Meijin," Allan replied with a nod to confirm his agreement. "I'm all yours. Punish me in any way you wish."

At that point Kawaguchi cut him off and grabbed him by the jaw for an almost forceful kiss. Allan was quick to comply and allow it, at least, Kawaguchi thought to himself as he deepened the kiss, to a point where he himself had to pull away after a moment to catch his breath. He studied his partner for a second and moved in for another quick kiss before he stepped back. "In any way, you say?" He questioned as a hint of a grin touched his lips. "Don't move," he commanded as he raised his hands to undo his cravat. He pulled it off and dropped it on the floor, keeping his eyes on Allan.

The dark Meijin coat soon followed as he pulled it off of his arms in swift moves, as dramatically as possible, and tossed it onto his bed on the side. This all came with the desired effect, he mentally noted as he noticed Allan's gaze following his every move, and he stared back at the man for a few seconds while adjusting his sunglasses. He took a step back and sat down on the armchair opposed to Allan's and leaned down to take off his shoes and socks.

Allan was still watching him and said nothing, and Kawaguchi smirked as he slowly undid the PPSE uniform jacket he wore. He pulled it off of his shoulders and let it drop down behind him on the chair as he got up and stepped closer to Allan. He stood directly in front of the man and raised his hands to remove his gloves, one at the time, putting as much emphasis on the action as possible. After he was done, he tossed them to the direction of the Meijin coat and stared at Allan for another moment before starting to undo his shirt.

He kept his moves controlled and serious; perhaps not very seductive, but considering Allan's gaze stayed locked on him, it was working. He took a step back and let the shirt fall off of him, piling on top of the uniform jacket. He proceeded by taking off his pants, not wasting much time on them as he just pulled them off as quickly as possible and discarded them onto the clothing pile on the chair behind him.

"Not one move," he repeated his earlier order as he stood there only in his underwear and the Meijin sunglasses. He was highly doubtful of himself being a very convincing sight, considering he was painfully hard by now and his underwear failed to conceal the fact, but he kept the calm appearance. Allan nodded his head slightly, and Kawaguchi stared at him for another moment before he knelt down. "Although, one exception to that order. Spread your legs a little, will you?"

"I'm not moving," Allan pointed out. "Alternatively," he added, smiling. "I can't really move with my hands stuck behind the chair, here. But will this do?" He parted his legs, and Kawaguchi moved closer, raising his hands to undo Allan's uniform jacket. He pulled it open then moved on to undo Allan's shirt as well, one button at a time as he watched Allan with a hint of a grin on his face. He was done with the shirt after a moment, and he pulled it out of Allan pants before leaning do to unzip the pants with his teeth.

Not quite as easy task as he had imagined, but he succeeded well enough. "This is quite fine," Kawaguchi told Allan as he pushed the pants further out of the way, unable to keep the smirk off of his face at that point. If Allan was making guesses about where he was going with his 'punishment', he was certainly quite willing to receive it, if the hard-on was anything to go by. Kawaguchi quickly pulled the underwear out of the way as well and leaned down to capture the tip of Allan's sex into his mouth.

The situation considered, Allan did quite good job at staying still. That silly grin stayed on his face, though, Kawaguchi noticed as he glanced up before proceeding further. He moved just a bit lower, licking on the underside of the erect organ, teasing Allan a little just to see if he got a reaction out of the man. The smile might've been stuck on Allan's face, but he twitched under the caresses, and Kawaguchi looked up. "I told you not to move. Stay absolutely still," he dictated as he raised his left hand and wrapped his fingers around the base of Allan's manhood. He continued by taking as much of it into his mouth as he could and sucking carefully, and Allan froze.

Glancing up a few seconds later Kawaguchi noticed Allan looking somehow bothered now, but he didn't move. Quite obedient; good, Kawaguchi thought as he continued, more cautious now, as he acknowledged the fact that he tended to want to do more than he was capable of. He did want more right now as well, and his body could still feel the frustration that lingered as a reminder of the unsatisfactory battle. He forced himself to calm down and concentrated on his task; he wanted to make Allan suffer just for a bit, and if possible, have him beg for more.

There was a slight sound behind the armchair as Allan involuntarily tugged his arms, causing the chair his wrists were secured to move a tiny bit. Kawaguchi looked up with a hint of a frown on his face; Allan looked back at him with a apologetic grin. "I'm not moving, I swear! Please? Meijin?" He hurried to say, and Kawaguchi stared at him for another moment before leaning back down. He smirked to himself before taking the tip of Allan's sex into his mouth again and sucking on it. He tightened his fingers around the base and caressed just a little, and Allan took a deep breath, obviously forced to struggle a bit to keep himself still.

Another few moments of it would be all he could take himself, Kawaguchi figured as he switched to using his tongue more, and he was rewarded by Allan's breathing getting heavier. A quick glance up told him that his partner had also closed his eyes. "Too much, perhaps?" Kawaguchi mused, running his fingers over the hard sex. Allan's skin felt so hot under his touch, and he couldn't help but to tease a little more, circling the tip with his fingertips. "Or would you like me to finish?"

"Wouldn't you be the expert on what's too much?" Allan muttered, managing a smile. He took a few deep breaths and looked at Kawaguchi. "As for finishing," he continued after he succeeding in calming himself. "I'd say that comes down to what you want to do. Because if you happen to want more than this..." He gave Kawaguchi a silly grin. "And knowing you, you do want more."

"Correct," Kawaguchi stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "That means I'll have to move on with this." He got up and took a step back, smirking as he saw Allan's eyes following him again. He still doubted how proper or Meijin-like he looked, but he stood still for a moment before removing his underwear.

Allan stared at him for a few seconds then blinked. "Ahh. But... Meijin. The curtains are open," he said, nodding towards the window behind Kawaguchi. The sun's last light was slowly vanishing, and the sky was turning darker. "Not that this is a very good time to be pointing this out, what with you naked there and with all you've been doing so far, but..." He peered outside then looked at Kawaguchi again. "What if someone sees us?"

Another grin rose to Kawaguchi's face. "Then they're in for quite the view," he stated, appearing as unconcerned as possible. He folded his arms and watched Allan look something between embarrassed and horrified for a moment. "Alternatively," he continued in a softer voice after enjoying Allan's moment of freak out enough. "Guess I should remind you that this is not the first floor, there's the balcony in the way, and to see us, you'd have to be standing next to the tournament arena and looking this way with binoculars." He leaned closer to Allan and reached to touch his jaw. "Also, who's going to be able to tell it's me without the get-up, anyway? You're the only one around here who gets to watch this."

Some sight he was, naked and having been hard for long enough that he really needed to get on with things. He reached behind Allan and picked up the lube bottle from the desk where he had placed it before. Usually Allan was the one who took care of the preparations, which Kawaguchi admitted was very convenient - mostly because now he had to keep himself calm enough to deal with it himself, and he frowned slightly as he poured some of the lubricant on his hand. There was no way of doing this while staying dignified, but this wasn't the time to care about that. He knelt down in front of Allan again and drew his fingers over the man's erection, carefully spreading the lubricant. "You need add some on yourself," Allan reminded him, and Kawaguchi shot a glare at him.

"I know that, damn it," he hissed, catching himself from acting impatient a second later. He settled for giving Allan a dissatisfied look before taking more of the lube and bending over a little, leaning on Allan's knee as he reached behind himself, cautiously sticking his fingers against his own ass. He gritted his teeth as he spread the stuff on himself; too hasty and not very careful, he realized, but at this point he couldn't wait any longer. Whatever little preparation he had the patience for would have to do; he discarded the bottle on the side table and moved closer to Allan.

It was somewhat awkward to position himself on Allan's lap, but the chair offered him just enough space to put his legs on the man's sides. He wrapped his arms around Allan's shoulders and stared at him for a moment. "The order of not moving is still in effect," he murmured next to his partner's ear, and Allan nodded in agreement. Not like there was much space for him to move anyway, squished between the chair and Kawaguchi. "You'd best be prepared," Kawaguchi warned, not actually giving the man time to react as he reached below himself with his right hand, grabbing a hold of Allan's erection. He pulled the tip against himself then took it in, gritting his teeth as he did so.

"I'm prepared, but, ah... You should try to relax some more," Allan suggested. Kawaguchi took a deep breath and gave him an unimpressed look. He took the advice anyway, knowing well enough that they weren't going to get anywhere with him in such a hurry. Relaxing wasn't the easiest thing to do, but he leaned against Allan's shoulder and eased his muscles, succeeding in what he wanted a moment later. It felt slightly uncomfortable, but he let himself adjust and leaned back, grinning as he looked at Allan's face.

Under him, Allan twitched a little, but he did his best to stay still. Kawaguchi took a deep breath and experimented on moving to see what could be done in their current position. He pressed himself against Allan, carefully at first, supporting himself on the chair's backrest as he moved. It worked well enough, and he figured he could easily keep it up as long as he managed to keep himself at least somewhat controlled.

That of course wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded. The hotblooded side of him wanted Allan too much, and he somewhat regretted the fact that Allan's hands were tied, as he wouldn't have minded the man holding him for some extra support. He moved more, wrapping his arms around Allan's shoulders again and leaning on him heavily. Touching himself also wasn't going to happen if he wanted to keep moving, but he figured it was for the best because he didn't want to finish too quickly. It didn't matter that much, as his hard-on brushed against his partner's body as he pressed himself against Allan's again in a steady pace.

It turned out to be a good thing he had shed his clothes, because even completely naked, he felt hot. It was an effect the act had on him - or was it Allan who caused it, Kawaguchi wasn't sure. Either way, the feelings left by the battle hit him hard now that he had what he wanted. He closed his eyes as he clung to his partner and gritted his teeth, struggling to keep control as he moved on Allan's lap. He could feel Allan's breathing turning heavier as the man leaned his head against him, and that feeling only added to the heat.

Every move brought him closer to the release from that crazy feeling, and he grinned as pressed himself against his partner again. Allan muttered something under his breath, and Kawaguchi paused for a moment and leaned back just to drag as much of Allan's jacket and shirt off of the man's shoulders as he could, for no other reason than wanting to feel Allan's skin against his own.

He grabbed a hold of his partner's hair and leaned closer to nibble on his earlobe to focus on something. Allan made a surprised sound but turned his head, submitting himself to the act. How he still managed to take the 'punishment' part seriously in the current circumstances, Kawaguchi had no idea, but he was quite happy to gnaw on Allan's neck. Keeping up with pressing himself against Allan was turning so difficult, though, and he had to pause again and shift a little on the man's lap, just to take more of him inside of himself. Harder; deeper; he wanted more, and his focus wavered.

"Arg... A... Allan..." There wasn't even a hint of the stern Meijin act in his voice as he struggled to keep his breathing under control, and at that point Kawaguchi gave in, mostly because by now it didn't really matter if he managed to keep up the dignified mode or not. His partner was certainly beyond caring; Allan was also failing to keep completely still, and he tried to press himself against Kawaguchi, not that he could move much. He was shaking slightly, visibly uncomfortable with his hands tied, but he did remarkably good job at not attempting to pull his hands free. As lost as he was, Kawaguchi did notice, and he felt a twinge of guilt, and that tiny sane corner of his mind swore that he'd make it up to his lover.

For now, the priority was in finishing what he had started, though; he kept on moving, his pace as fast as he could manage. He tugged Allan's hair gently between his fingers, muttering the man's name in a hushed voice then shifted a little to kiss Allan's forehead. He needed to finish this; for himself, and then he really needed to take care of Allan. Tying up his partner came with that responsibility, and he unfortunately wasn't all that sure if it felt as good to Allan as it did to him.

He couldn't take much more; after everything today, he was at his limit, and Allan's body felt too good. He pressed himself against his partner once more, wanting to feel it more intensely. Allan had closed his eyes, he noticed, and it was really starting to look like his partner was struggling to hold himself back just about as much as he was. It hit his blurred mind that if that was the case, then Allan had to be enjoying it, and the mere thought made him incredibly happy.

Right at that moment, Allan under him twitched and tugged his hands strong enough that the chair his hands were tied to moved. He also muttered something Kawaguchi couldn't in his state of mind make anything out of, but it hit that sane part of his mind that Allan must've finished right then. That was about the only thing he had time to think of, though - Allan moving under him meant their bodies pushing together, and his own body couldn't take it. He gritted his teeth to not cry out as he came, without much success, but his mind was beyond caring.

When he could finally get a hold of himself for a bit, he moved away a little then just wrapped his arms around Allan's neck and rested his head against the man's shoulder. He needed to catch his breath, and he needed to feel Allan's warmth, if just for a moment. He didn't really wanted to get up just yet; awkward position aside, he was content where he was, and had it been a option he would've just stayed there for the rest of the night.

"Tatsuya?" Allan asked in a soft tone of voice after a moment - using his real name for the first time today, Kawaguchi mentally noted, and he opened his eyes and did his best to recover. The whole thing had been more tiring than he had thought, and he just rested against Allan's shoulder, gathering his strength. "Tatsuya," Allan whispered again, sounding a bit more serious. "I wouldn't mind if we stayed like this, but I'm still kind stuck with my hands bound here, and as the matter of fact..." He chuckled. "My arms are starting to hurt. We really need to clean, too. How about a shower?"

At this point Tatsuya smiled as he leaned back and took off the Meijin glasses, pulling his hair down as he went. "That, ahh. Sounds like a plan," he replied as he looked at Allan's face. Dropping the whole Meijin act after keeping it up the whole day felt like a relief right now. "I didn't exactly think this far ahead," he admitted. "Maybe I went too far. I'm sorry." He leaned over the armchair and worked for a moment to free Allan's hands.

Allan stretched his arms after being freed and smiled. "Don't be," he said. "My arms did get a bit tired, but all in all it wasn't too bad a punishment. I'd call it quite pleasant really." He reached to pet Tatsuya's hair then grinned. "But if that's so... Am I forgiven for the earlier yet? _Meijin?_ " He asked with a playful voice.

Maybe Tatsuya was still feeling a bit guilty over tying up his lover, but Allan was so asking for it now. "That remains to be seen," Tatsuya replied, switching back to his Meijin voice as he stood up. He put the sunglasses back on and pulled his hair back again, completely ignoring the fact that he probably looked like a complete mess, standing there naked. "Depending on how well you're capable of following my orders in the shower."

"Of course, Meijin," Allan replied with a chuckle as he stood up as well. "Even if I can guess quite well where this is going."

Meijin Kawaguchi the Third only smirked before walking off to the bathroom.

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Implying Kawaguchi is ever the bottom yes. Topping even when taking it! Allan, perfect husbando, etc.
> 
> B-day gift to Blackie, whose idea this was to begin with, so she's blamed for this one!


End file.
